Kagome: Who do you choose
by InuyashaGurl13
Summary: Kagome has to choose between Sesshomaru, Inuyasha, and koga but there is another
1. Chapter 1

Kagome stared up at the building in front of her then with a deep sigh she walked trough the front doors. All she heard were people talking, and whispering.She didn't bother to listen to them. As she walked she wondered how her first day of college would be like.As she was looking at her schedule she bumped into someone. "Gomen, she said looking at the girl who stood in front of her. "Its okay" replied the girl. "My name is Sango. Are you new here? She asked."Yes I am new here my name is Kagome". Kagome said."Here I'll show you around. There are a few people I want you to look out for in this school. She pointed to a guy with long white hair and with a cold expression on his face. That is Sesshomaru, he doesn't like any one in the school and he is always getting into fights." "That is Koga". She said pointing to a guy with long black hair put up into a pony tail that was looking straight at kagome.Kagome walked right passed him and continued to listen to what Sango was saying. "This guy right here is Miroku"."Ohayo Sango-Chan". He said reaching down to touch her butt. But Sango quickly realized what he was doing and smacked him in the face. "Who is you're lovely new friend"? He asked."This is Kagome, She is new here." Replied Sango. Miroku went right to her side "If there is anything you need," he said "don't be scared to call me okay" kagome feeling satisfied said "Sure Miroku I'll do that". Sango almost forgetting about some one said "Kagome you need to look out for one more person she said looking at another guy with long white hair and a mad expression on his face. "Who is that"? Kagome asked curiously."That Is Inuyasha He is one of the baddest kids in the school next to koga and Sesshomaru. Inuyasha walked right over to Sango Miroku and Kagome.

"Hi Inuyasha." said Sango and Miroku. Kagome was just staring at Inuyasha not knowing what to say. "Are you gonna stare at me all day 'cause it's ticking me off" said Inuyasha with a mean attitude."Oh, My name is Kagome I am new here I am sorry for staring at you like that". She said snapping out of her trance. Inuyasha said whatever then turned back to Sango and Miroku.Kagome don't worry about him he just acts tough inside he is a real softie. Said Sango. The bell rang and all the kids walked to their rooms. as kagome walked into her classroom she saw every one Sango had told her about before. "So you are the new student that's in my class". Replied her teacher. "My name is Ms. Kanna you will sit next to Inuyasha, Inuyasha please raise you're hand." Kagome looked at the floor then went to her seat.As Ms. Kanna talked about the history of Mt. Fugi, Kagome was just staring into space when a paper ball hit her head. She looked around to see who threw it but no one showed any signs of Movement. She looked at what the note said: "Wanna do something this afternoon signed you're secret admirer". Kagome once again looked around and saw nothing. So she signed sure. Then left the note on her desk. Then she listened to the teacher. As the bell rang to go her second period class, so saw another note in her locker. This one said: "cool I'll pick you up at seven". 


	2. Chapter 2

As kagome looked at the note Sango ran up beside her "what is that in you're hand" she asked curiously "it's a note from my secret admirer" kagome said "you have a secret admirer already and this is you're first day of school wow" Sango replied. As the two friends walked down the hallway they bumped into koga.

"Hey you're that new girl aren't you, kagome, my name is koga". Koga kissed her hand. Kagome blushed "yeah my name is kagome". "Kagome, that's a beautiful name". Said koga. As the warning bell rang koga said "well don't want to be late see you around kagome". Kagome and Sango just started giggling "I think I know who you're secret admirer is kagome". Said Sango "koga, no I don't think so"

"Well we'll find out later" said Sango as the two rushed to class, but as the two ran off they didn't notice someone standing right behind them. "Hello you must be kagome our new student, my name is Ms. Keade just do the work on the board and we won't have a problem". But as soon as Ms. Keade sat down she fell right asleep.

"Ummmm Ms. Keade, where do I sit asked kagome: but she did not hear a reply". Sango just laughed "Don't worry about her when she sits down nothing can wake her up". Then they walked to where Miroku and koga was sitting. As kagome sat down she realized that someone was watching her. It was a girl who resembled her but was not the real thing.

"Sango who is that girl watching me"? Kagome whispered "That girl is Kikyo she doesn't like anyone, she used to go out with Inuyasha but he dumped her because she was too jealous". Sango told kagome. Kagome said "Wow I can't believe how much she looks like me". "That's true". Said Sango

Then Miroku came up to them and said "what's going on"? "Oh nothing". The two girls replied then sat down. But as they talked kagome kept looking at Kikyo. Then Inuyasha came "hi Sango and Miroku". He said then he looked at kagome "hey new girl". He said.

Kagome quickly turned around "my name is kagome in case you forgot Inuyasha" she told him Inuyasha looked at her then said "whatever". Then went back to talking. Sango looked at kagome "Don't worry she said he's always like this to new people". Kagome just smiled and they talked until the end of the period.

As Sango and kagome was leaving to go to lunch Kikyo came up to kagome and said hey don't even think about going out with my Inuyasha she said in a mean voice. Kagome looked at Sango then laughed what's so funny Kikyo said nothing kagome replied but I hardly even now Inuyasha how a I supposed to go out with a guy I don't know kagome said.

I thought so said Kikyo then left wow what was that about Sango said I have no idea said kagome then they walked to lunch


	3. Chapter 3

As kagome and Sango got their lunch and sat down Sango asked kagome "So who do you think you're secret admirer is kagome"? Kagome replied "I have no idea" "I think that it is koga" said Sango "he really likes you"

Kagome said "I don't think so koga seems like the kind of person who would ask me out right now". Sango said "Don't look now but here he comes". Kagome, "who, koga". Sango nodded. Koga sat sown next to Sango "so kagome", he said. "Umm yea"? "Want to do something tomorrow"? Kagome said "I don't know I will have to check my schedule, but I'll let you know tomorrow". She said. Koga said ok then left Sango said "that eliminates suspect number one".

Kagome replied "who else do you think it is Sango"? Sango said "I don't know". Then Inuyasha say down next to Sango "hey Sango hey new girl". Sango "her name is kagome Inuyasha" "uh huh". Said Inuyasha "So what were you two talking about"? Kagome replied "oh nothing". Kagome said quickly Inuyasha whatever, so new girl did you hear about my rep around the school"?

Kagome angrily said yes. "Is something wrong kagome"? Said Sango "oh no I'm fine". Replied kagome. As Inuyasha kept talking kagome sighed and put her head on her hand and Sango giggled Inuyasha asked "am I boring you new girl"?

Kagome couldn't stand it anymore "My name is kagome, ka go me 3 syllables, and yes you are boring me". Inuyasha "oh well tough your going to listen to me whether you like it or not" kagome "yeah right mutt face" Inuyasha "what did you call me" "u heard me mutt face"

Inuyasha "you're a brat" kagome "how you dare call me a brat mutt face. As kagome and Inuyasha fought Miroku came and just stared at them. Miroku coughed and Inuyasha and kagome stopped may I help you Inuyasha said to Miroku Miroku just stood there Inuyasha looked at kagome then said I have no time to argue with a brat kagome same here mutt face with that Inuyasha walked away Sango and Miroku looked at Inuyasha as he walked away then looked at kagome


	4. Chapter 4

Sorry I couldn't update sooner I was busy hope you enjoy this one. 

As Inuyasha walked off Miroku went after him "that stupid brat calling me a mutt face". Muttered Inuyasha Miroku started laughing and Inuyasha turned around what r u laughing at he shouted nothing Inuyasha but you two haven't even knew each other for a day and you're already fighting.

Inuyasha just looked at Miroku with an evil look in his eyes Miroku instantly stopped talking and walked away then koga came to Inuyasha you better leave kagome alone mutt said koga Inuyasha just looked at him and said I have no time for a wolf like you and walked away.

Mean while kagome and Sango was trying to figure out who Kagome's secret admirer was. As the bell rang for their last class kagome and Sango and Miroku walked to class when they got their teacher was ms. Keade.

As kagome sat down next to Sango they started talking about who it could be. Sango well it couldn't be Inuyasha said kagome it could not be Miroku said Sango. Kagome then looked at koga well koga might be a possible suspect said kagome.

Sango looked at kagome and started singing you know you like him you know you like jhim kagome said I do not like koga I don't even know him. Sango laughed and said hey what if we compare the handwriting. Kagome said that's a great idea.

Kagome got a pen and paper and asked koga Miroku and Inuyasha to write their names down on the piece of paper kagome and Sango compared them. We have a winner said Sango said. Kagome got excited who is it she asked Sango gasped and showed her the paper kagome just laughed and laughed. Sango looked at her with a serious look on her face. Kagome stopped laughing and was quiet. Then Sango looked at Inuyasha. Inuyasha looked at her and waved. Sango waved back.

I can't believe this said kagome how could he be my secret admirer? As the bell rang for them to go home Sango walked kagome home. Kagome opened the door. Mom I'm home said kagome. Kagome's mom came out of the kitchen and hugged her welcome home she said smiling and who is you're friend she asked still smiling this is my friend Sango. Konnichiwa said Sango smiling. Kagome's mom smiled.

Kagome mom I am going out at 7:00 with my other friend ok. Kagome mom smiled and said ok but make sure you don't stay out late you have school tomorrow ok kagome said and kagome and Sango ran up to kagome's room kagome sat on the bed and sighed so what am I supposed to wear.

Sango smiled you are taking to a fashion expert kagome giggled and opened up her closet and Sango gasped you have all the latest clothes she said. Kagome smiled yup so what to wear Sango started to look through all of her clothes and gave her a jean skirt and a white shirt that said I'm single and proud and gave her a jeans sweater that matched.

Kagome went into her bathroom and took a shower and came back out wearing the suit that Sango had picked out for her how do I look she said you look nice said Sango then kagome looked at the clock it was already 6:15 kagome sat down I front of the mirror and sighed what to do with my hair Sango took kagome's hair and put it up into a ponytail. Kagome looked at her self and laughed I look nice then they hear the door bell ring.

Kagome got nervous and stood at the top of the stairs kagome's mom opened the door and said hello the person asked if her could speak to kagome. Kagome took a deep breath and kagome's mom called her downstairs. Kagome walked casually downstairs and saw…………….

Well that's it for now. If you want to find out who was at the door then you will have to read the next chapter. Just me any and all complaints or comments.


End file.
